forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Viola
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Viola }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Viola }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 13 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: N/A }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Dark Brown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Black }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: Unknown }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The School, School Mutants }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Escaped Mutants }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Creates snowstorms, Cryokinesis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: The School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: Mutant Hunter }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: Previous: Horse Twin recapture Current: WMD recapture }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Viola is a mutant with snow leopard and sparrow DNA. She was created by Echoed Legends on March 22, 2015. Viola is one of the four Seasons, the season of Winter. Appearance She has long thick brown hair that usually tied up in a neat high ponytail. Her skin is tan with slightly paler spots like a leopard. She is about average height. Her eyes are black with flecks of gold. She seems pretty kind at first glance but she can easily intimidate. Viola often wears a dark blue hoodie and a pair of white jeans based off of Jack Frost. Personality She is a logical person and is very loyal to the school. She is kind enough towards those she likes but is mostly seemingly cold, logical, and unfeeling. Viola has trouble expressing more happier emotions. She's also very clever, observant, and good in action. Viola never uses a plan until she has thought through all the options and determined which has the best chance. She is also very confident. Background She was experimented on at a young age along with the other Season's and once her mutations began to show, she was recruited by the school. Growing up with them, she believes that the school is doing things for good and shares lots of the whitecoats opinions. Viola is pretty much a mutant bounty hunter, they can hire her to catch anyone and she almost always succeeds. Powers Cyrokinesis Her cyrokinesis is mostly limited for freezing objects and turning them to ice. However, she is often seen creating chunks of ice and using them as projectiles. Viola can also lower the temperature if needed. Creating Snowstorms This one is pretty obvious. If needed, Viola can create snowstorms. This takes up lots of her energy. Flaws - Viola often overthinks too much. - Sometimes she can be overconfident in her plans. - She isn't the most positive person. Trivia * Viola won Best Mutation once. * She is part of the Seasons experiment. * Ellen was originally going to have this name. Category:School Mutants Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Season